<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First day of my Life by Chainlinkfence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806204">First day of my Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence'>Chainlinkfence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, i wrote this like six months ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlinkfence/pseuds/Chainlinkfence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow was drunk with infatuation. He loved to obsess over the hero, he watched him every moment he could. Tonight, Link was out in the woods, on his way to pull the sword, idly he'd set up a camp for the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Shadow Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First day of my Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally just some old thing I liked but didn't really want to build off of. I figured I could use more sfw stuff here anyways</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadow was drunk with infatuation. He loved to obsess over the hero, he watched him every moment he could. Tonight, Link was out in the woods, on his way to pull the sword, idly he'd set up a camp for the night. Shadow watched him pop open his book and he cocked his head. </p><p>Link loved to read. Shadow watched, as the hero eased himself, back to a tree as he poured over his book. He wished he could paint, or had some sort of artistic talent so he could take in the hero's calm face and soft features. He waited for Link to fall asleep before he slithered his way down the trunk, plucking the book from his hands. </p><p>How he could understand the Hylian writing was beyond him, but he wanted to see what the hero enjoyed so much. </p><p>For manipulation, he thought, so I know what to take away from him. </p><p>But in reality he loved to trace where the others hands had been. His fingers flicking through the parts where they spoke, where gorgeous imagery made it to where he could almost see the place they talked about behind his eyelids. </p><p>The first time he'd seen Link, the first face he'd ever seen, he'd been reading. He watched his eyes move across the page, as he smiled at a scene playing across the pages. </p><p>This book was about lovers. Something that hadn't existed where he'd come from but was predominant in this world. Shadow eases himself to lay flat on his stomach as he reads about the two women who are obviously in love. </p><p>Sapphic, the book said, a woman who loves another woman. </p><p>Did that matter? He frowned into his chapter, two of the same gender? Would Link not like another male?</p><p>Was Shadow not supposed to? </p><p>He pressed his brow together, reading the bonds of affection. Holding hands, hugs, kisses. The book had mentioned one of the characters being touch-starved, having not been held in a while. Shadow had never been held in his life. </p><p>He must be touch starved. He'd wrapped his arms around his dragon a few times, an embrace, a parody of a hug, but outside of that there hadn't been much. He looked over to the sleeping hero. </p><p>Longing, one of the chapter titles, and Shadow identified with it. Link had gotten hugs and kisses and his hand held, he's probably really good at it. Is that why no one hugged Shadow? He'd be bad at it?</p><p>He inched nearer to where Link had lay over, asleep next to his bedroll, slightly shivering as he curled up into himself. </p><p>Shadow stared at him, reaching a hand out slowly, silently, before he clasped it around Link's hand. It was cold, like himself fresh out of the mirror. Link didn't shiver in his covers, so he probably needed them. Shadow floated lightly, the most silent way he could move, and picked him up by the armpits, dragging him back to his bedroll. </p><p>Stupid. He thought, going to get himself killed. </p><p>But wasn't that the point? Shadow was supposed to kill him. Right here, right now it would be so easy. </p><p>Pulling the top over him he realized he didn't really want to. Maybe if he could hold a peice of the other, take care of him, he'd take care of him aswell. Give him hugs and hold him and give him kisses. He sat back on his knees, his hand going to rifle Link's hair, "You're just a dumb child. How are you causing so much trouble?"</p><p>Shadow supposes he's younger. Dumber. Putting himself in more trouble than Link ever could. If Ganon found out about this, who know what he'd do. Staying off his radar was better, the pig had nothing kind to say and no soft, sweet actions. </p><p>Link sighs in his sleep, rolling into his side away from the fire. Shadow outs that too, before he burns the forest down.  Shadow dropped into the dark edges of his camp, watching, waiting. </p><p>Protecting. </p><p>Our camp. He thought, Link and I own this space. </p><p>----</p><p>Link pulls the sword, perfect to plan. He splits, screaming as he's ripped apart, mind torn, blank Hylains, technicolor sit around the place the sword had come from. Shadows eyes shine, excitement raving through his veins. The Purple one reaches down and picks up the novel. </p><p>That's the one. Shadows heart hammers against his ribcage and he watches all of them. </p><p>The green one is the leader type. Dry, boring. The red one is a crybaby. Emotional. Demanding. The blue one is angry. Would be hard to keep in line. </p><p>But the purple one, oh the purple one makes his heart flutter. He presses his hands over the ledge as he stares. He can have one, Ganon said, if he can keep it in line and he kills the others. A little playmate to keep him company.</p><p>He wants that one. He watches him open the novel, fish out the bookmark to restart it. </p><p>How can he convince that one they they can be just like the lovers in the storybooks? They could hold hands and kiss and get married, have a dog and a kid one day. He eyes him, watches as they make plans for what and who they are now. He could care less about the others but when he hears i "Vio." It makes him excited. A name to carve into a tree that's not just his name. A name to doodle in his journal and to call out to the world. </p><p>How would Shadow sound next to that? </p><p>Perfect, He thinks, like puzzle pieces.</p><p>-----</p><p>The four heroes struggle a bit, figuring out the dynamic and getting more food in order to feed all of them. </p><p>Shadow's face heats up as he drops extra supplies in the one bag they're using. He shuffles from the highest branch in the dark oak tree he's chosen. The purple one, Vio, his Vio, is returning soon. The Red and Blue one have taken to doing something in the water next to camp. Shadow hasn't seen the Green one in a little while, and he ignores it. Hopefully that one took care of itself so he won't have to take anytime away from courting Vio. </p><p>After a moments thought, he drops a flower over the bag aswell. A symbol of love and a promise. </p><p>He watches as Vio rejoins the camp, holding a new novel, the same writer. Author, Shadow corrects himself, he heard Link use that word before and he adds it to his vocabulary. He wants Vio to know he's smart too. </p><p>He picks up the flower, spinning it around in his fingers. Shadow smiles down at him, features soft as the setting sun behind him. </p><p>'I love you.' Shadow mouths. </p><p>Vio stops abruptly, turning to look up, and Shadow dives in the shade behind the leaves. The vegetation moves slightly, as if a breeze has run its fingers through it. Vio stares between the twigs, trying to find a source. </p><p>"Vio!" Red calls, and he turns away from studying the empty air to look at him, "Vio! We can drink this water. What do you have?" </p><p>Vio tucks the flower away, going to look down at the pile of goodies next to the bag. "I'm not... I'm not sure." He starts to sort through the pile. Sweets, a few potions, wrapped up in a spare blanket. </p><p>"Maybe it was miss Fairy! Or Green!" Red says excitedly. </p><p>"Green was supposed to tell us when he came back. It doesn't seem right. The fairy went to scout, she wouldn't be able to carry this." Vio said as he rewrapped it, "I don't know. It doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, maybe Hylia knew we needed a little ump." Blue rejoins the group as he reaches over Red for a blueberry tart. </p><p>"Look, when we were Link we were always honest. It doesn't make sense for Green to be a liar. Link had a sweet tooth, we all have a sweet tooth- that makes sense." Vio explained. Red broke another sweet in half and handed him the larger of the two. </p><p>Vio held it for a moment before biting his lip, "I don't know, it doesn't seem safe." </p><p>"Link also wasn't such a coward, but look at you." Blue bites into his treat, making angry eye contact at Vio. </p><p>Red pops up from between them, "Hey guys let's not-"</p><p>"Link also wasn't an idiot but I see we got you out of the mix." Vio narrowed his eyes at Blue, "I don't know why you insist on-" </p><p>"Goddesses, listen to yourself! We find random shit all the time! Maybe it was the Minish! They love us." </p><p>"You know just as well as I do that they can't carry this-" </p><p>"If there was a lot of them they would have been able to." </p><p>"We would've seen them!" </p><p>"Maybe not!" Blue said bitterly, "Maybe we're not good kids anymore. We might not even be Hylain. They could've tried to say hi and we just couldn't-" Blue rubs his temple, dropping his treat on the ground. </p><p>Red sniffled and both of the others swiveled to look at him. Red held his treat in an open palm, his other hand wiping his eyes, "How did I get all the emotion- ugh." He took a deep breath and looked at the other two, "I think Blue's right Vio. We might not even be able to see the Minish anymore. Oh, that sucks, I wish we could just, get along."</p><p>Vio sighed as he kicked the dirt around his feet. He tore his half into a smaller portion, passing the larger to Blue. "You guys know why we don't get along?" </p><p>"Link hated himself." Blue supplied, "He thought his anger was out of control." </p><p>Red nibbled on a corner of the jam filling, "And he was too emotional." </p><p>"He seemed overly pretentious." Vio laughed as he pushed his hair back. </p><p>"And a control freak." Green finishes as he rounds from a tree, holding would collected from the forest. </p><p>All of them seemed to shrink in the sight of their leader, anger still laced in Blue's words, Red's face still splotchy from tears, Vio still picking at his tunic. </p><p>"Look, I get it, we all do, but we're not Link anymore. We're Blue, Red, Vio, and Green. I had to step away before I started counting the seconds for pitching the tent to starting the fire because we're trained knights." Green set the wood down, "but we're not anymore. We're a new team, new people. Maybe with similar trauma, feelings, and tastes, but we're not Link anymore. Link wasn't like this all at once." </p><p>"What happened to Link?" Red says sadly, "What did we do to Link?" </p><p>"What did Link do to himself?" Vio answers, motioning around to all of them. Green looks down at his feet, Red picks at the sweet some more. Blue huffs, "That's why you didn't let us go right back to dad." Blue turns to Green, "You don't like us."</p><p>"I didn't understand you guys. I was so sure that I was Link and he was always like this, but he wasn't. I can't track or cook, I don't have a knack for that novel we were reading, I can't understand your anger outside of basic frustration,and I haven't been emotional once, But I know I loved being Link, and I know I love each of you."</p><p>"I don't care about the mission." Red said softly, "I'm not angry, but I think I might be dumb." </p><p>"You're not dumb. It's not about the mission for me either." Vio replied, "It was about studying and learning from a unique experience. I'm ashamed to say I don't care much for he outcome." </p><p>"Guilt is a trait we all share then? For how we're treating eachother?" Blue picked up a stick from the ground, "I'm frustrated beyond belief every second and I don't know why. I can't stand the scholar stuff I know we used to give a fuck about. Red's crying makes me confused, not empathetic." Blue turns to to look right at Green's face, "And I don't trust you. I don't know why but I don't. Honestly, the only one I can really relate to is Red and that's because I've seen him have an emotion."</p><p>"That's fair." Green states as he goes to make the fire, "we're not going to spend the night here, if that's okay? I'd rather we just hang out here for a bit and get to know each other." </p><p>----</p><p>With the image of Ganon, the ideology of Vaati, and knowing Shadow Link is out there, Vio's mind clicks it all into place. The feeling is numb, unamusing and dull. He can remember emotions, but without the others he has a hard time actually feeling them. He turns to head back in the direction Red and Blue are at, but when he turns it's noticably darker. </p><p>Shadow pours honey into his words, sweet and praising. The first emotion Vio experiences solo is pride. He puts on a show of eating up the sell, Shadow making eyes at him as the feelings of the other become clear, Vio can't find it in himself to stop from letting himself feel. </p><p>And with Shadow it's so easy. It's like the other flipped on a switch he hadn't noticed was off. </p><p>He feels flustered, when Shadow finishes planning that first day and offers to let Vio sleep in his bed. He feels loved, when Shadow's arms find him in the middle of the night, holding him softly. He feels lonely, when Shadow pulls away from him in the morning, apologising and saying it won't happen again. </p><p>It won't happen again, unless Vio wants it to, he says after a moment. </p><p>Vio smirks at that, his place cleanly carved out in Shadow's mind. Vio would live here, with him, they would kill the others, and rule together. </p><p>Vio feels terrified. He's let himself get so wrapped up in the physical he's forgotten everything else. Within the week, he's convinced himself it's what had to be done. When he takes Green on, headfirst, he hopes he sees him mouthing apologies. </p><p>That night Shadow kisses him. It's like a perfect fit, really. They're leaning on the headboard, Vio's room this time, when Shadow turns and stares into his eyes Vio can't find himself to stop him. Shadow moves into his lap at some point, Vio grips the Shade's fake clothing, wrapping his arms around his waist as he moves to deepen it. </p><p>He feels good. Happy. Loved. All the positive emotions he imagines Red is missing right now. The shade presses himself against Vio's chest as he makes a happy noise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>